One day soon
by Wills4361
Summary: I'm addicted to the thrill, it's a dangerous love affair.


**Idea sprang in to my head, had to start it **

Santana felt her hands get slammed above her head and her head hit back against the wall, it hurt, but in an entirely good way. She opened her eyes up to see the blue ones she loved so much right in front of her. In that moment it took all the heat out of their situation. Santana could pretend that they weren't in a back room at some shady club that resided in a dingy back alley. She could pretend the woman in front of her was her girlfriend, her real love. She could pretend that they didn't only have the set 15 minutes that Santana continually brought to make it seem like she was just the same as any other customer.

Santana only thought how they were so much more than that and they both knew it. She could almost picture a life away from all of this shit, a life where they could be a real couple not having to live in the constant fear of being found together by their respective partners because they knew all the trouble and fear that would bring. Santana knew that if they ever managed to get that life that it would be perfect.

"I love you" Santana breathed out against Brittany's lips.

Brittany leaned back slightly a sad smile on her face, tilting her head slightly as she pressed her lips softly against Santana's.

"I love you too, so very much" Brittany felt the tear slide down her cheek, it wasn't fair, they loved each other too much but they found each other in this mess and this is how they both knew they were going to stay.

"I can't stay long, Puck keeps wondering why I am always home from work so late" Santana says begrudgingly, letting out a long sigh, subconsciously touching her ribs as she spoke. Brittany moved her hand under Santana's top, lifting it up slightly, revealing the dark bruises along her rib cage.

"He did that?" Brittany asked, knowing full well the answer.

Santana didn't reply just merely; let her eyes linger on the floor, to ashamed to really speak.

"I wish I could get you away from him, keep you safe" Brittany whispered trying to choke back the tears.

Santana reached up to cup her face with both of her hands and brought their lips together.

"Britt, you do every kiss, every touch, every moment I am with you is my escape and I don't care what else happens as long as I always have that."

Brittany smiled and leant her head on Santana's shoulder. "Mike is suspecting things you know, he had a look at all of the last booking for the month, he keeps saying you're too keen, even for a regular, was talking about barring you"

"He won't do that Britt, I bring too much money in to the place, besides that pathetic prick for a boyfriend of yours is shagging most of the girls in this place, I hardly think he has much of a claim to you" Santana spat bitterly. She hated Mike, she hated that he ever opened this place, but this place had brought her to Brittany, she always had to remind herself that that was the most important thing.

"But you know we need them both, they could ruin our lives if we left them" Brittany hated the truth to the words; all she wanted was a way out.

"Only for the mean while babe, I promise, one day soon I am gonna get us out of this mess" Santana said reassuringly, although deep down she knew it might never be true.

Brittany brought their lips back together and their mouths moved together, like they had thousands of times before, it was a practiced routine of love and passion that they had felt for as long as they could remember. Santana gripped Brittany hard round the back of her neck, bringing them closer together, not an inch of space between their two bodies. Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana's waist, holding her close, trying to show her how much she loved her.

Just then the door was slammed open and a pretty pissed Mike glared inside.

"15 minutes was up 5 minutes ago, get moving, now" He practically growled at Santana.

"Of course, sorry" Santana tried to sound apologetic, sure she hated Mike, but she wasn't stupid, she knew what he could do.

Santana turned slightly to give Brittany one longing look, which with her eyes told Brittany all she needed to know 'I love you'.

Brittany had to stop the tears from flowing every time Santana left and she was stood left with Mike.

"You have another regular in 10 minutes, don't run late again. Oh and what did I say about too much contact, you're a dancer Brittany, not a prostitute, although I am sure that could be arranged for the right cost." He said with a slimy snare that caused Brittany to feel sick.

"Sorry Mike, she gets carried away sometimes, she just pays good money, no point in losing a regular" Brittany hopes he can't hear the lie in her voice.

"Whatever, just get back out there and earn me some money" Mike slams the door shut and Brittany is left in the darkness and the silent tears fall down her face.

**Just a prologue not too sure but idea sprang in to my head, let me know. **


End file.
